Once Upon
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Krissy (OC) is having the best dream. But is it really a dream? Or is it a Gen to make her feel better for her death? Can Gaara save her before she is lost to him forever?


Krissy x Gaara

Once Upon...

Krissy walked through the forest. She knew this was a dream. But she didn't want it to stop yet.

Walking through trees that seemed endless she came to a clearing.

"Gaara." She knew who stood there. The man she loved.

"Krissy." He said. Holding out his hand to her.

She giggled and took his hand. He pulled her close and they slowly started to dance.

"I hope I never wake up from this." She said.

The dimly lit forest with the glowing lanterns. It was all so beautiful.

"Are you happy?" Gaara asked.

"Of course." Krissy said. "I mean here. In the dream." Gaara clarified. Krissy looked around one more time before sighing.

"It's all so beautiful. But as much as it is. It's all still a dream." She said.

"But are you happy here? Compared to the real world. War, violence, fighting to the death. If you stay here, then we can be at peace." Gaara told her.

Krissy loved it here. But it was all a dream...wasn't it?

Everything was all too perfect to be a dream.

Something had to be off.

"Krissy." Gaara said her name one more time.

She knew what this was.

"I'm dead. Aren't I?" She asked.

Gaara looked shocked before slowly vanishing.

Krissy chuckled. "I should have known. A gen. I'm dying and a gen is to help me feel better." She said.

"No gen jutsu here sweet heart." Said a voice.

Turning around it was Gaara's mother.

"What?"

"I know how this must feel. But I have to tell you before you return." She spoke.

Krissy couldn't believe she was seeing Gaara's mother.

"Just please. Take good care of him." She said.

"Of course. I love him. Why wouldn't I?" Krissy asked.

"Because..." Krissy turned around again and there were he own parents.

"We didn't care for you." They both said.

"Krissy Kristmas Uchiha. Your parents died trying to protect you. I know Gaara has done the same thing many times." Gaara's mother spoke again. "Please. Care for him so you don't lose him like your parents had to be taken from you." She said. "Like I was taken from Gaara." She added.

Krissy nodded. Understanding everything. Once Upon a day... There was girl who came to a village of sand. She didn't understand anything yet. But she saw other children picking on a boy. And she saved him.

In the end of that day, they became friends. "I'm Krissy." "I'm...Gaara." They said to each other.

"Krissy!" Shouted a voice. Krissy woke up staring at the dark sky. And a red head boy- Man stood over her.

"Krissy!" He began to cry. "Gaara." She said. It was all a dream. She passed out from a lot of blood loss. She was being taken. And in the process of a rescue she was hurt. Gaara must have come running to save her.

They must also have used a gen jutsu to make her feel more comfortable so she's die peacefully.

"Krissy. Hold on. We'll get you help. Please. Stay with me." He said.

"I'm hot going anywhere, my love." She smiled.

She got to the hospital and healed up nicely.

She told Gaara what she had seen and heard spoken in her Dream/Gen Jutsu.

"I see. So, your parents and my mother, all were taken fro us. Unexpectedly." He said.

"Yes. And your mother wanted me to take care of you. To have you live. So no more doing crazy things. But I already know you'll do them anyway. Kazekage." She smiled.

Gaara smiled back. "And I'll care for you. Even if you go and do the exact same things." He laughed.

Krissy sat up a little. "Gaara. I do love you. And I will NEVER leave your side. I never did since we met." She said.

Gaara leaned forward and kissed her. "And I have loved you since we met that day." He whispered.

"Once Upon..." Krissy started.

"A day. A love story..." Gaara said.

"Of two kids, and their love for each other bloomed." They both finished.

"And their livng happily-" Krissy spoke.

"Ever after. In the hidden sand. The fire beauty-" Gaara said but Krissy finished.

"And the one tailed beast." Krissy giggled.

They shared one more kiss before falling asleep holding hands.


End file.
